


when we was young, oh man, did we have fun

by theviolonist



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you squint the right way, summer spells <i>happiness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we was young, oh man, did we have fun

Of course she has to change schools, but this kind of thing always looks more terrible than it is when you're sixteen, and besides Jake has a motorcycle and there's always the summer. 

"There's always the summer," that's what she says when Hamilton pouts at her one sunday evening as she's fastening her helmet, squinting in the late orange sun. 

"The summer's in _forever_ ," he whines, even though it's in three weeks and really, Jake ought to be annoyed but the fact that he's so disappointed he can't see her makes her bite back a smile. 

"Don't be stupid." She punches him lightly in the shoulder and he makes exaggerated noises, pretending to be mortally wounded. Jake rolls her eyes. 

She leans back on her bike and he kisses her and she kisses him back and it's going to be a good summer, Jake can just feel it. 

-

Turns out sex is pretty fun once you get some practice in. Huh. 

-

The others go bowling and rowing and insist they come with, but most of the time Jake and Hamilton decline, choosing instead to spend their afternoons tangled in the bed in Hamilton's parents' house in the Hamptons, which, _really_ , but it's not like Jake is going to complain when she gets to read Kerouac on Hamilton's naked stomach. 

Still, so she doesn't get too comfortable being a horrible bourgeois apologist, Jake dresses him in leather and takes him to a Strokes concert in new york, laughing at his awed and vaguely bemused face when they get to the venue, packed with people with tattoos, cigarette dangling from their smoke-slack mouths. 

"You're such a rich kid," Jake teases. 

Hamilton tilts his head, _what can you do_ , grinning in this irritating self-satisfied way Jake can't help but find endearing.

At the end of the concert their voices are hoarse from screaming and/or singing -- it definitely can't be called singing in Hamilton's case, which Jake doesn't keep from remarking to his face because what are boyfriends for if not for public sex and pitiless mocking? (It takes convincing, but eventually Hamilton agrees to the public sex too. gee, that boy is sheltered.)

Jake's mother calls her the next morning while they're still at the hotel and Jake lies cheerily to her, all the while trying to keep from giggling as Hamilton kisses her neck with his bacon-greasy mouth. She doesn't think her mother buys it, but she doesn't pry and it's not like Jake really cares anyway. 

"Stop it!"

Hamilton looks up from where he's kissing her shoulder, cross-eyed. Jake snorts. 

"Moron," she laughs into the kiss. 

-

"Are you going to write me letters when we go back to school?"

Hamilton groans. "School," he whines. He whines all the time, seriously. Jake is glad he got over his bullshit about being the man in their relationship, he can be such a _girl_ sometimes. 

Jake pokes his stomach. "Yes, school. You know it's not going to go away if you just ignore it, right?"

He gives her a goofy smile. "I was hoping."

"Idiot. So. Are you?"

He hauls himself up on his elbows. Maybe they should actually get out of bed sometime this month, oops. To be fair, Jake did suggest it at some point, but then she got... distracted.

"What, you want me to write you poetic shit about how your eyes are deeper than the ocean, that's it?" He fakes surprise, his eyes exaggeratedly wide. "Oh my god, are you a closet romantic? Did I unearth Jacqueline Pratt's" she wrinkles her nose at the name, "deepest and darkest secret?"

"Yes." She flops back down on the bed, arms open. "I'm devastated. I can never go outside ever again."

Hamilton grins. "Good." And he kisses her hip. 

Later that night, after round three and a dinner of waffles and coke, he whispers into her neck that he'll write her all the letters he wants, about how amazing and beautiful and talented she is, and Jake pretends to be asleep so he can't see how big her smile is.

-

Their friends do complain that they don't see them often enough, so they embark on the roadtrip back to new rawley after a last naked dip in the sea and a last round on the kitchen table, courtesy of Mr and Mrs Fleming. Hamilton bitches about being made to ride behind Jake, but Jake points out he can't even ride and tells him to shut the hell up and that's that. 

It's fun. It's just - it's fun, they buy a pair of double headphones and listen to AC/DC on the road, their faces whipped by the wind, the horizon is wide open and the sky is blue and they're happy. At the first rest area they stop at Jake laughs for no reason and Hamilton doesn't ask why, instead takes her hand and kisses the knuckles one by one. They get told off for making out in a public area but it's not like they actually care, so. 

Will, Scout, Bella and Caroline are waiting for them when they finally get at the gas station, dirty and shiny with sweat and sun. They hug and set out to get dinner, and it takes less than ten minutes, a record, for Bella to declare them the most annoying couple she knows. Jake just sticks out her mashed-fries-covered tongue, unconcerned.

"They're just jealous of our legendary romance," she says, biting Hamilton's ear. 

Hamilton laughs. "They definitely are," he fake-whispers back at her.

Bella rolls her eyes. 

-

(He writes. His letters are long and mushy and Jake's responses are monosyllabic but at least grammatically correct for the most part. In the most honest of them, she writes on the back of a soiled napkin, 'you make me happy.' She later learns that Will was the one to dissuade Hamilton from sky-writing his 'I love you'.)


End file.
